


Why I Don’t Mind Fighting With Jade

by MillsFrancis



Series: Old works - Victorious [19]
Category: Victorious
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillsFrancis/pseuds/MillsFrancis





	Why I Don’t Mind Fighting With Jade

Everyone knows Jade and I fight. Quite a lot…But to be honest, I don't really mind fighting with Jade. This is because when one of us gives in, usually me, it ends with making out. I LOVE making out with Jade. Sometimes her kisses are soft and sweet, other times they're hot and passionate. I'll take either.

Today we were fighting about Tori, as per usual. Jade sat down with her head in her hands. Sighing I walked over, crouched down beside her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. I said

"Babe, lets just forget about this. We can talk about it some other time. Right now I really wanna make out with you." With this Jade snorted with laughter. She looked at me and planted a soft kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer. Pretty soon we were standing in the middle of my RV ready for bed. I love Jades nightie, it's black and quite short. It comes to her mid thighs. It's also quite low, what can I say…I'm a teenage boy and I'm in love with a beautiful girl. She started placing sweet kisses on my lips, then she dipped down and did the same to my neck, running her fingers over my chest. Man she knows how to make a man feel good.

"Jade…" was all I could mumble but she got my point and started kissing my lips again. My hands roamed down her back and grabbed her ass pulling her closer once again. She took this opportunity to spin round, turn on the TV and sit on the arm of my sofa.

"You're such a tease." I said grinning.

"But you love me." She added confidently. I turned the TV off, pushed her down onto the sofa and whispered seductively in her ear

"Yes, yes I do." Whilst lightly grazing her chest. I then abruptly stood up and crawled into my bed calling

"Turn off the light when you're done babe." As I snuggled down under the sheets I saw she was still lying on the sofa waiting for me to kiss her. She groaned and got up.

"Touché Beckett, touché." She said switching off the light and sliding in behind me.

This is why I love Jade.


End file.
